


Moving In

by Shea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corniness, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Subtle Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Axel helps his new neighbor move in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's not Shartos?? What?? O_o Yeah, I know but I've recently been back on a KH kick so. Here we are. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~~

The week before classes started was Axel's favorite time, besides maybe the whole summer vacation when he had time to travel and go surfing. But here he was three hours away from his home with his stupid family, and classes hadn't started. So he was.. free to do whatever basically. And the best part about it was that he only had one suitemate this year; his buddy Xigbar, who was a senior anyway. They'd been suitemates the previous year with their other two friends, Luxord and Demyx, the latter which was now  _dating_ Xigbar. But this year, Luxord was rooming with some other guy Axel wasn't familiar with. Demyx was moved to the Smith Hall, which was the dormitory for arts/music students. So now, with just two of them, Axel took one bedroom, and Xigbar took the other one across the living space. The bathroom was still shared, unfortunately. But at least Xigbar wasn't a messy guy. Not that Axel was either, but...

The sun beat down on the college campus harshly, the mid-August heat taking its affect on the students and staff that were moving about outside, moving in, or taking tours, or just hanging out. Axel was glad to be hanging out in the living room area of his dorm, leisurely tossing a red ball up in the air and catching it again. Even with the AC on, the dorms were hot, hence the black wife-beater and the lazy ponytail. His flaming red hair was finally  _just_ long enough to tie up and off his neck, for which he was grateful for. He still wore his black skinny jeans though. Nothing would tear him apart from those. Although, in his defense, they were covered in holes and tears so that was cool enough, right? 

He and Xigbar had moved in earlier that week, Xigbar on Monday, when all the seniors moved in. Axel moved in on Tuesday, when all the juniors moved in, despite him being a sophomore. His main excuse was just that he wanted to leave home as soon as possible. Of course he didn't actually sign in until Wednesday, or this day. Now, everything was settled in the living area and the two bedrooms. The shower things in the shower, and the bathroom drawers. Axel had set up the TV and PlayStation the night before. Now, Xigbar was out getting food to stock their mini-fridge. 

With a heavy sigh, Axel threw himself up and off the couch, tossing the red ball in his bedroom. Not a moment too soon did the front door open and Xigbar walked in, Demyx in tow and bags of groceries in hand. "Hey, guys." He greeted with a lazy wave.

"Hey, Ax!" Demyx chirped, setting the bags down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. 

"I didn't know you were taking him out to get food too." Axel said, peeking into some of the bags before pulling out an apple.

"Neither did I. He was just waiting by my car." Xigbar replied.

"I wanted to go! We're never gonna be able to see each other once classes start.." Demyx pouted. 

Axel rolled his eyes and slid his Vans on before making a beeline for the door. "You keep your gross romance-y stuff to yourself. I'm gonna go out for a bit." 

"Don't get lost." His suitemate retorted, putting some of the food in the fridge. 

Axel just waved over his shoulder as he left their dorm. The whole building resembled a hotel, to Axel anyway. The bland colors of the wallpaper and the carpet; the smell; the elevator; the front desk. It just all screamed "hotel" to him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but he supposed it was better than some of the older, pee-smelling dormitories. He made his way down the hall, munching happily at his apple, and opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Despite this dorm only having two floors, it probably had the  _slowest_ elevator on campus. Which made it  _awful_ when he got in there after some particularly smelly football players. 

Taking the steps two at a time, he exited the building from the side door and took a deep breath. It even  _smelled_ like college. He could smell the cafeteria food cooking already, and the unmistakable aroma of grass and flowers, as well as the pungent odor of gasoline from the gas station across the street. Axel took a couple more bites of his apple before chucking it into the ravine a couple yards away, set directly in the middle of the campus hubbub. No one seemed to notice, however. What he did notice, was a particularly..  _rich_ looking car parked in the parking lot in front of their dorm. He probably wouldn't have thought twice about it, if the driver of said car hadn't stepped out of the vehicle. 

Axel could've sworn he felt his stomach drop to his butt, especially as the other male removed his sunglasses. It wasn't anyone he  _knew_ (at least as far as he knew) but, damn, this guy was  _hot._ He had long blue hair tied in a ponytail, and a  _nice_ looking physique. He wasn't sure what color eyes, he was too far away, but he'd for sure find out. Axel was sure if Xigbar were here he'd give him some remark on how he wasn't nearly as hot as Axel liked to think. For the older male's absence, Axel was grateful. He did a quick smell-check, before making his way over to the stranger. 

"Hey, there." He greeted, offering a friendly wave as well as his trademark grin. "You movin' in?"

The stranger looked at him with a cold look. If Axel didn't have his obnoxious confidence, he'd probably be a little shaken at that. "Like it's any of your business." The snarky male replied, turning back to his car to take out a few boxes.

"Well, hey, I could help ya out, man. I live here, too. I'm a sophomore actually, you know-"

"Did I ask?" The guy arched a brow at him and gave him a look that more or less said 'just go away'. But Axel was determined. 

"It's called an introduction. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" 

"Again, I  _didn't ask._ " He sighed as he pulled out some more cardboard boxes. "But, if you refuse to leave, perhaps you could at least make yourself useful." 

"It would be my pleasure~" Axel grinned once again and moved to pick up two boxes stacked on top of each other. 

He waited for this guy, who's name he realized he still had not learned, to grab a few things before heading back inside. "What room number?"

"213." 

"Hey!" Axel twisted a little to smile at him. "Right next to each other!"

"Great.." The blue-haired man rolled his eyes a little, pushing the elevator button with his hip. 

"You know, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." 

"Well, I mean, I'm just try'na be a good neighbor here. Your name's the least you could give me for helpin' ya out here, you know."

He sighed as the elevator arrived. Axel got in, and then pushed the second floor button for him. The elevator ride up was slow, of course, and silent. The newcomer was straight-faced, and might've even been glaring a little at the doors, as though he wanted nothing more than to leave the close proximity with the redhead. Which, in hindsight, he probably did. 

The finally arrived at their floor, and Axel leisurely followed behind the serious-looking man. He unlocked the door before pushing it open, kicking the stopper in front of it for Axel. Despite having never seen this guy around before, the dorm was already half-set up with furniture and a few decorations. Axel blinked as he looked at a painting sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall. Setting the boxes down on the end table, he took a quick look around and whistled. There were at least five or six paintings sitting around the living room, waiting to be put up. An art sculpture sat on the other end table shoved in the corner of the room. 

"You an art student?" He asked out of curiosity. 

"...." The other male was silent. It seemed like he didn't hear him, as he stared at the wall behind the couch. His calculating eyes (which Axel now noticed were a golden hue) scanned the space, and then darted between the few paintings sitting on the couch. If Axel had to guess, he was wondering which ones to put up. 

He stepped forward and took one of the ones in the middle; a medium-sized painting of a garden, a beautiful multi-colored sunset in the background. "You should put this one up here~ The blue hues around the edge of the painting and in the shadow will contrast nicely with the color of your couch, and the sunset colors go great with the wall color." 

'Blue', as Axel decided to call him, glanced at him with a look of disdain, before considering the painting and then the placement on the wall. He hummed lightly, and then took the painting from him. "You're not as dumb as you look." He said, which Axel decided to take as a compliment, but didn't say anything. "Hand me the hammer and nails." 

Axel did as asked, or more told, and watched with mild interest as he hammered in a nail, two more sticking out between his lips. Axel idly thought of what else he'd like to see between those lips as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. When he was done, and the painting was hung up, they both took a step back and admired it. 

"It looks really nice." Axel complimented. 

"I know." Blue replied, and then hung the other paintings without word. On one of the walls, adjacent to the one the TV was on, there hung four little circular mirrors. Under that was a potted plant. But for the rest of the decorations, they were all paintings except one that seemed to be a charcoal work. 

"There's more in the car." Blue said, heading out the door. Though he waited just outside for Axel. They walked back to the elevator, and again entered, only this time going down. They sat for five seconds in silence. "Saix." The other male eventually said.

Axel blinked. "Pardon...?" 

"My name. It's Saix." He said again with a hint of annoyance. 

"Ooooh," Axel nodded. "Saix." He said, trying the name on his tongue- and quite liking it. 

Saix nodded and then hastily exited the elevator. Axel grinned and gladly followed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the last box." Saix said, motioning to a box in the trunk of his car, a guitar already in one hand and a grocery bag full of shower things in the other. 

They spent the good majority of the day moving things into his dorm, and arranging things, putting books and clothes away, hanging more paintings, etc etc, before bringing more things in. It worked up a bit of a sweat, but Axel was content with being kept busy. Especially if it meant he could spend some time with his new neighbor. Axel had quickly come to realize that Saix was really snarky, and always sounded more than a little annoyed. But he also sounded amused when Axel would snip back at him, or when he actually said something that didn't sound so stupid. Now the sun was fixing to set, but that didn't bother Axel either. Instead, it gave him a good opportunity to ask this guy out to dinner.

"So, I was thinkin'." He said as he braced himself at the back of the car, preparing to get the box out. "When we're done with this and stuff, do ya wanna go ge- What the hell do you have in here; bricks!?" He interrupted himself as he picked up the insanely heavy box, groaning under its weight. 

"A typewriter, actually. Be careful with it." Saix replied, a warning tone in his voice as he led the way inside once again. 

"Why.. do you need a typewriter?" Axel groaned again, the weight straining his arms. 

"None of your business." Saix dismissed. Luckily for Axel, the elevator was already on the first floor. Saix pushed the second floor button this time. "You can handle that, can't you?"

"Me? Oh, pffft.. Sure. No problem." Axel sighed and practically sped off once the elevator open. He didn't miss the way Saix smirked at him  _just_ slightly, either. 

With a relieved sigh, he set the box down on the desk in the other man's bedroom, which was themed in blue and black colors. It was a stark contract to Axel's flaming hair. He liked it. Saix entered behind him, setting the guitar on its previously lonely stand, and then put the shower things in the bathroom. They both congregated into the living room, and collapsed on the sofa. 

"Man.. You've got a lot of stuff." 

"Not really.. It's mostly just paintings." Saix replied, wiping at his forehead with a napkin. 

"So, anyway, as I was saying before.." Axel started again, twisting in his seat so he could rest his arm on the back of the couch and faced him. "You wanna go out for dinner?" He grinned that triumphant, flirty grin at him, and even threw in a little wink for  _extra_ charm. 

Saix gave him a look of disgust, though Axel could see the slight hint of humor in his eyes. "As if I'd go out with you." He scoffed, brushing off some dust from his pant leg. 

"Awe, why not?" Axel asked, though he sounded more playful. "After I helped you all day today too.."

"I never  _asked_ for your help." Saix chided, rolling his eyes for probably the umpteenth time that day. "Not that it's not.. appreciated anyway."

"Oh? What's this? Am I getting a  _thank you_?" 

Saix snorted. " _No._ " 

Axel rested a hand over his heart, a look of feigned pain on his face. "You wound me, Sai."

Saix turned to look at him again, that same look of disgust. "Sai? You're giving me nicknames now?"

"I give lots of people nicknames~" Axel grinned before standing up off the couch. He offered a hand out to Saix. "Come on. I'm not taking no for an answer. It's either we go out and eat, or I'll bring you back to my dorm and we can make my suitemate make us something~" 

"Hm, eat disgusting, fattening food at a restaurant with no one but you for company, or eat in your likely equally as disgusting dorm with food made by some stranger." 

"Hey, Xig might  _seem_ like a slob and like he doesn't care, but he's actually pretty handy with a microwave." Axel chuckled, and gave his hand a little wiggle. "Come on..~" 

Saix looked at him with those cold, gold eyes, and Axel couldn't help but be slightly entranced by them. He felt elated when his new neighbor (and let's face it, probable boyfriend sooner or later~) took a hold of his hand. 


End file.
